


Cloudy Skies

by RoadWild



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWild/pseuds/RoadWild
Summary: Rejection hurts. Let's not delude ourselves into thinking Sun was okay.
Kudos: 2





	Cloudy Skies

A grey light tiptoed through the closed window, casting a pale shadow through the room and onto its two occupants. Little stirred, save for the blue haired boy tipping his head upwards to look at his best friend outstretched on a bunk. Travelling from Mistral to Vacuo took long stretches of sea and train, and as the sun grew harsher, Sun, conversely, wilted. Neptune felt worry for his friend, this strange sadness completely alien to Sun’s normal sunny disposition. Neptune was unsure how to breach the silences which settled in between them, and so gaps in conversations became chasms of silence. 

Initially, they attempted to talk about the other half of their team, Scarlet and Sage, but conversation quickly dried up. The truth was that Team SSSN was more Team SN and SS. Sure, they knew how to smile for the public when they were together, but they found no binding factor capable of holding the team together, partly due to their leader’s flightiness. No doubt such thoughts of his personal failure plagued Sun as they neared Vacuo. He was already viciously tearing himself apart anyway. 

In a burst of emotion, Sun braved the chasm and exclaimed, “I wish I had done more. Or maybe less. Something, at least. Something else. “ He stressed the last word, pain and frustration imploding and somehow making him feel emptier than he had been before. 

“I know, dude. I know. It’ll be okay, Sun. It’ll be over fast. “ Neptune quickly reassured him, immediately understanding Sun’s outburst. 

“No-just, I don’t want it to be over fast. We nearly died for each other, and we had the dance. Then I met her parents and things were weird and she hit me and I kind of liked it-“ Sun trailed on, ignoring Neptune’s spit take.

Neptune stared intently at Sun and asked, “You met her parents and she hit you?”

“Well, yeah,” Sun made a ‘So what?’ gesture with his hand, explaining, “You had to be there to get it. “

“Well... yeah, because you left us all behind. “ Neptune bitterly muttered, still loud enough for Sun to hear. 

“I’m sorry man, but she really needed my help and Menagerie isn’t really a place where you take,” Sun coughed, “humans to. “

“Dude come on,” Neptune protested, “You know Mistral never had a problem with faunus. It was always Atlas and Vale!”

“I know man, I know. But if I took you guys there it wouldn’t be three-guys-from-a-kingdom-that’s-been-cool-to-us, it’d be three humans. “

“Yeah, she needed your help and look where it got you. “ Neptune cautiously noted. 

“Hah... right. I guess we can look forward to seeing Team NDGO?” Sun’s laugh was strained, trying his best to refocus his mind. 

“Not Scarlet, I bet. Still, Sun, just look to the future.” Neptune tried to talk optimistically, “We have three years at a prestigious institution where we can hone our skills and become great Huntsmen. “

“That’s what you said about Haven...” Sun muttered. 

Neptune held up his hands and defended himself. “And there were extenuating circumstances, like the Headmaster being a complete piece of shit, but we should be excited about our education, Sun. “

A short silence ensued, Sun ruminating on his answer. Yet as he thought, it was as though life was breathed back into the room. Golden light washed over Sun and Neptune, and what felt like a fresh breeze swept through the room. Finally, Sun realised how the conversation changed. . He smiled at Neptune, small slivers of his usual radiance shining through, and said, “Thanks for sticking by me. “ The thanks for distracting him went unsaid. 

“It’s what I’m here for,” Neptune smiled. “It’s what I’m here for. “

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I thought to myself, "Hm, what's a topic that I'm familiar with intimately? Rejection!" Thus... this was born.


End file.
